


Вниз

by Poloz



Category: Ore ni Koi Shite Dousunda
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz





	Вниз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480275) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



— Давай, сделай это, — рычит Рёдзи. Его ладони лежат на бёдрах Торы, прижимая к кровати, так что тот не смог бы убежать, даже если бы хотел.

(И Тора хочет сбежать. Он хочет этого так сильно, что плачет, потому что если он останется...)

Тора икает и отворачивает лицо, чтобы ему не пришлось смотреть на Рёдзи, но продолжает двигать рукой, как тот того хочет. И он не может забыть, что Рёдзи смотрит — тот тяжело дышит, нависая над Торой, и пахнет сигаретами и пивом, время от времени его бёдра трутся о ноги Торы, так что тот чувствует твёрдый член, горячий даже сквозь одежду. Тора знает, чего хочет Рёдзи.

(Он хочет повалить Тору, раздеть догола, раздвинуть ему ноги, а потом войти в него и ломать раз за разом, пока Тора не заплачет, а Рёдзи не будет удовлетворён.)

— Ты, блядь, такой медленный, — фыркает Рёдзи и сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Торы с такой силой, что причиняет боль, и Тора знает, что останутся синяки. 

И как вообще Рёдзи угораздило стать детективом? Он жестокий и злой, такой страстный и сломленный, что сердце Торы болит при одной только мысли о нём. Ему должно быть страшно, как в тот раз, когда Куроко и тот мужик... Но это был Рёдзи, и иногда всё, что он делает, причиняет боль, но Тора сделал бы что угодно ради него.

(Иногда Торе снится, как он забирается на Рёдзи, седлая его бёдра и двигаясь сам, и чувствует, как глубоко Рёдзи трахает его. Тора просыпается в поту, сгорая от желания. Он хочет пробраться в постель Рёдзи, облапать его всего. Но он никогда не посмеет этого сделать — они могут трахаться в любой комнате, но не могут делить одну постель, не сейчас, никогда.)

— Ты думаешь обо мне, Тора? — спрашивает Рёдзи, и его бёдра судорожно труться о Тору. 

— Ответь мне, — приказывает он. — Ты думаешь о том, как я буду тебя трахать? Как я глубоко войду в тебя, раздвину и сделаю своим.

Рёдзи хрипнет на последнем слове, и он кусает шею Торы, отчего тот всхлипывает, сжимает свой член и кончает, дрожа. И это так хорошо, потому что он знает — Рёдзи не остановится, не прекратит, пока не будет удовлетворён полностью.

(Тора всегда выплачивает ему «гонорар» таким образом — Тора дрочит на Рёдзи, а тот может использовать его, и Тора хочет этого так сильно, что не может сказать нет.)

— Сопляк, — фыркает Рёдзи, но снимает рабочую одежду, разбрасывая её по всей комнате, и у него стоит так сильно, что Тору трясёт — кожа горит там, где прикасается Рёдзи. 

Рёдзи рывком раздвигает его ноги, покрывает поцелуями шею и рычит:

— Как чёртова женщина.

Он собирает пальцами немного спермы Торы и тянется к его спине — Тора отрицательно мотает головой, но Рёдзи не замечает и...

(Каждый раз ему кажется, что он тонет — Рёдзи тянет его вниз, снова и снова, и Торе никогда не удаётся сбежать, всплыть на поверхность. Да ему почти и не хочется — он понимает, что не сможет вернуться к тому, что было прежде.)

— Подготовь себя для меня, — говорит Рёдзи, хотя его пальцы уже внутри Торы — отличные, длинные, чуть огрубевшие пальцы. Тора, кажется, рассыпается на части, когда они проникают в него, — он едва может пошевелиться, оттого что Рёдзи наваливается на него.

Рёдзи оставил смазку на кровати, и она оказалась под Торой, так что ему приходится извиваться, чтобы достать её, раздвинув ноги ещё шире. Рёдзи проталкивает в него ещё один палец и садится удобнее, чтобы понаблюдать. 

(Рёдзи любит смотреть, любит смотреть на то, что он делает с Торой, любит видеть себя на Торе, отпечатанного на его душе. Но особенно Рёдзи любит смотреть, как он оскверняет Тору.) 

У Торы влажные пальцы, и его трясёт как и всегда, но он всё-таки просовывает руку между ног, каждый раз чувствуя стыд. Но потом его пальцы касаются пальцев Рёдзи, и тот издает сердитый звук и подталкивает его руку так, что пальцы Торы тоже проскальзывают внутрь. Тот всхлипывает, словно его ударили, сгибает пальцы и старается не думать, каким неприличным выглядит сейчас — пальцы влажно блестят от смазки, и пальцы Рёдзи проникают в него совсем рядом.

(Иногда он думает об этом, когда Рёдзи нет рядом, — что тот видит, когда заставляет Тору делать это; думает, каким растянутым и заполненным он должен выглядеть. Тора спрашивает себя, представляет ли Рёдзи то же, что и он сам?)

— Блять, — рычит Рёдзи, голос у него хриплый и жёсткий, а затем вытаскивает пальцы, трёт член и кончает на Тору. Тот, должно быть, издаёт какой-то звук, потому что Рёдзи рычит снова, и его член дёргается, выплёскивая последние капли на пальцы Торы, который просовывает их ещё глубже. Рёдзи хватает Тору за подбородок и целует так, словно хочет сожрать его, и этого достаточно, чтобы Тора снова кончил.

(Он чувствует себя выжатым, использованным и грязным, но Рёдзи целует его, и на какой-то миг Тора может представить, что это потому, что он нравится Рёдзи.)

— Ты, блядь, — шепчет Рёдзи в шею Торы. — Ты так сильно хочешь мой член?

У него ещё не стоит, но он всё равно двигает бёдрами, как будто подтверждая свои слова, и Тора не может сдержать стон.

— Скажи мне.

(И Тора хочет всего — он хочет, чтобы член Рёдзи заполнил его, чтобы он кончил и отметил Тору как свою собственность. Тора хочет, чтобы Рёдзи взглянул на него после, улыбнулся и гладил его, унимая дрожь. Проснуться утром, перевернуться и обнаружить, что Рёдзи всё ещё здесь. Или проснуться от лёгких ленивых поцелуев. Тора хочет, чтобы Рёдзи сказал ему, что всё хорошо.)

— Пожалуйста, — давит из себя Тора. — Хочу. Я хочу, Рёдзи, пожалуйста.

Он снова плачет и уже чувствует слово «прости» на своих губах, которое вот-вот сорвётся, но Рёдзи снова целует его, проникая языком так сильно, как будет трахать Тору после.

Когда он наконец-то отпускает его, у Торы снова стоит, и Рёдзи жадно улыбается при виде этого зрелища.

(Рёдзи берёт, и берёт, и берёт, а Тора… позволяет ему.)

— Встань на колени, Тора, — приказывает Рёдзи, и Тора переворачивается и дрожит от предвкушения, когда Рёдзи пристраивается сзади, а потом просовывает член между его ягодиц, сжимает их и скользит, становясь всё твёрже и твёрже, пока не вздрагивает и не останавливается. Рёдзи толкает Тору на кровать, раздвигает его ноги и склоняется ниже, пока не прижимается к нему членом — ему нужен всего один толчок, чтобы войти в Тору, и тот хочет этого так сильно, что почти не может дышать.

(Вот он, вот он тот момент, когда у Торы появляется выбор — утонуть или подняться вверх за воздухом.) 

— Тора, — произносит Рёдзи, и он не спрашивает, но это всё равно звучит как вопрос, и Торе не надо оглядываться, чтобы понять — Рёдзи трясёт, он борется с желанием просто войти рывком и взять всё то, что Тора ещё не предложил.

(И Тора всегда предпочитает утонуть.)

— Прости, — выдыхает Тора, и Рёдзи входит в него, рыча и сжимая пальцы на его бёдрах. 

Он двигается назад и потом снова вперёд, и в какой-то момент кажется, что он уже настолько глубоко, насколько можно, но потом толкается ещё сильнее и проникает так глубоко, что Тора чувствует, как боль пробирает до самых костей, распространяясь от того места, где Рёдзи трахает его. Завтра он будет чувствовать себя разбитым и усталым, но Тора не может остановиться, поэтому он просто сжимает простыни в кулаках и издаёт надорванные, хриплые звуки, пока Рёдзи трахает его.

(Никогда раньше он не тонул, чувствуя себя так хорошо.)

Рёдзи разбивает его на части, оставляя пустым и сломленным. Наутро он наблюдает за Торой, и в его жёстком взгляде читается обвинение, от которого у Торы перехватывает дыхание.

(Тонуть так просто — куда сложнее подниматься за воздухом.)

После ужина Рёдзи хватает Тору и яростно целует, его руки проскальзывают под одежду и трогают синяки, оставшиеся на бледной коже.

(И Тора хочет сбежать так сильно, так сильно, что плачет, потому что если он останется, то больше никогда не сможет снова дышать.)


End file.
